borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unique
Just wanted to point out that the "earliest" example of a unique weapon wielded by a unique enemy is The Clipper in the hands of Nine-Toes, assuming that one is following the intended mission flow. Granted it is possible to wander off and encounter Bone Head first, but it's probably pretty unlikely that anyone would survive and obtain the Bone Shredder in a standard game. As this page is a part of a current project, I'll leave it to that editor to decide whether to include this information on the page or not. -- 21:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Lady Finger is unique, though not wielded against you. Daemmerung 22:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Table? What are people's thoughts about adding a table to this page, listing all the "unique" items, their original drop location and their farming location? I think it would save people a lot of jumping from page to page to seek that information. Example: * These items can only be obtained once per playthrough. -- 01:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be good. I'd also add Manufacturer and Weapon type, if there is enough room i went to the boss article and it says ajax respawns, therefore isn't he farmable? 06:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, I didn't know that. I thought all three of those bosses were one time only. My mistake. -- 06:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Kyros and Typhoon Either Kyros or Typhoon are farmable, but only if you haven't finished the quest by killing both. So in a specific playthrough you can farm either one or the other until you kill both. Ajax can be farmed at the same time if you somehow get the kill ajax mission (possible by joining a host that has it active and unfinished). 12:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Using Willowtree Can I change parts on a unique weapon using Willowtree if that part doesn't supply special effects to the weapon? For example, say I were to change the magazine on a Madjack (which is mag_1) to mag_5. Would I then be able to use that gun in-game? I should add that mag_1 is predefined. Montybrady 06:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :All unique weapons have predetermined parts, only a few allow shoving around with them, as for the mag on a MadJack; no mag_1 is set permanent. I... I am the King! 08:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Aftermarket manufactured weapons Required reading: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=204868 Unique weapons were never truly unique, since we could obtain additional Lady Fingers etc. from different named bosses. Now in BL2 they're even less unique. Think of how many Lasceaux and Bad Touches etc. you can acquire. The Cobra now drops from random Burners in BL2/DLC2. etc. One of the BL2 designers is calling this category "After market manufactured weapons." Should we consider changing this category to "Aftermarket"? Dämmerung 22:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for it, not only because "aftermarket" sounds cool, but it would explain why we're seeing Jakobs weapons with elemental properties, someone other than the manufacturer modified it. Honestly though, that doesn't help differentiate between weapons that are quest rewards or not. (Not that I think we need to, but some think it's important to make that distinction.) In my opinion, what needs to happen is one of three things: *Unique needs to get a sub-cat that differentiates between guns that drop as quest rewards or not, such as vs. Semi-'' . (Just italicize the "semi"). I like this option because it requires zero additional explanation. Quest rewards would be unique. Non-orange weapons with flavor text (IE, BL2 Cobra) would be semi-unique. *Or, call ALL non-orange guns w/ flavor text Aftermarket, irrespective of if they're a quest reward or not, and just note somewhere in the article or by using a category tag that it's quest drop. *Or (and I prefer this the most), note the weapon's rarity based on color. Simple. Note in the article or by a category tag that it's a quest drop. No bullshit, no explanation required. 05:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :rather than changing all uniques how about just adding ''Aftermarket to the description text for the hybrids: cobra, stinkpot, greed, etc.? 05:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Aftermarket I have to admit I don't understand this. Is the source of the problem that should imply only one, and that's not the case? Or that legendary should be special, when by definition they've always been farmable? I mean, I made the distinction between the two myself when I made my List-o-Guns, but why complicate matters needlessly with an extra layer of semantics? Unique guns have some manner of special part with a unique ability to those parts, end of story. As far as I know. Please help me understand. DamianDavis (talk) 09:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand the problem. "Unique" was just meant to denote guns that were acquired by particular means other than simply "random loot drop/chest". The definition on the page makes it quite clear what unique denotes, and I don't see what's different in BL2 that would warrant a *nuance* of uniqueness. :What exactly would a "semi-unique" or "aftermarket-unique" denote that isn't already carried by the current definition of "unique"? :If it is the word that is creating a problem, then by all means, please propose something better. We *could* change it to "aftermarket", but, IMHO, just because some dev used that word doesn't make it official (or "cannon") any more than unique. Also, quite frankly, WTF does "aftermarket" mean? I think that would create much more confusion. The "common/unique/legendary" is a pretty simple hierarchy to understand... happypal (talk • ) 15:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I mean, there a section named "Farming Unique Items". Regarding the Cobra (Borderlands 2). So it happens to be dropped by more than 1 enemy, but still a very limited predefined set of enemies. That is just some slight deviation, but not that much than every other uniques. The fact you'll still NEVER EVER (EVER EVER EVER) find it in a chest, a vendor, or from some random enemy puts it right into our current standing definition of , and not . happypal (talk • ) 15:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Is that the case? I was sure that the enemy the Cobra drops from is the Burners, but, like Legendaries, has a tiny chance of dropping from other loot sources. 17:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Cobra will only drop from a Burner. Thus spake Gearbox. Dämmerung 17:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::"The Cobra is dropped by...The Burners!" -Hellface. Seen here. 06:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Aftermarket So... I noticed that the term "Aftermarket" was being rolled out. I was on my way to supporting it, but now I'd like to revert. "Aftermarket" is complete BS: For starters, what does "Aftermarket" even mean? Just that there are mixed part? Hate to burst everyone's bubble, but that's about 50% of all uniques. It is just more "noticeable" on the Jakobs weapons, but, taking the 8 unique CR alone: *Torgue Smasher: Vladof Barrel *Vladof Hail: Dahl Barrel *Vladof Rapier: Bandit Barrel *Dahl Scorpio: Jakobs Barrel *Jakobs Stinkpot: Torgue Barrel And if not, then we don't even have a defintion for "Aftermarket", so marking some random weapons as "aftermarket" would be nothing short of retarded. So yeah. Unless we can get a real definition for "Aftermarket", I'm calling BS on the term and reverting. >:( happypal (talk • ) 16:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : 100% in agreement that we ditch "aftermarket", also on grounds of parts configuration. While unique and better-than-purple weapons do have mandatory parts, it's often less than half of their total parts. Often, these parts have no manufacturer associated with them, and they're just variant parts named after the weapon they're meant to be on. More than that, these parts that gave everyone pause need not even be of alternate manufacturer, which was kind of the whole point of calling them aftermarket. For example: the Greed, an incendiary Jakobs ("blasphemy!" cried everyone) doesn't spawn with, say, a maliwan elemental part — it's the generic elemental part for all pistols. : Here's hoping we think better of the whole messy experiment and call it a bad idea. DamianDavis (talk) 01:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - for those users who do not frequent the Live!Chat the definition of the term Unique was being redefined there vice talk/blog/forum. the original definition of "any non-orange item with red text" being old fashioned and conservative. Aftermarket was dragged in from gbx forums as a possible solution.) addendum - the requirement for parts from another manufacturer was added after the fact and it does make us sound like morons being any weapon can have varied gearbot manufacturer parts. the only requirement "I" had was an unusual ability not seen elsewhere in the product line like an anshin pistol w/ (atlas) healing only enemies too projectiles. 02:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, isn't "unusual ability" the defining traits of unique/legendary weapons? How is the cobra more "unusual" than, say, the scope-less Buffalo? :If we choose to outright swap the entire term "unique" for "aftermarket", then... why not, right? I'm not exactly for it, but I see a rationale behind such a move. But I just can't wrap my head around the current overlap between both. :But in any case, it'd be nice to have a definition/rationale for it... first. happypal (talk • ) 07:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The sole in-game (as opposed to mechanical) difference between Unique and Legendary weapons is that Unique weapons can only spawn from a very limited set (usually the singleton set) of loot pools, whereas Legendary weapons can spawn anywhere. "Aftermarket" came up from one of the game designers justifying the unusually broad scope of drops such as the Cobra, and my subsequent confusion wrt how "Unique" kinda sorta worked in BL1. But even "all Burners," as per Cobra, is still a limited-scope pool. Cobra can never appear in a random loot chest. Dämmerung 23:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :"Limited loot pool" !!! I think those are the smartest words I've ever heard. They will help solving this situation. happypal (talk • ) 09:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :: re: "one of the game designers"; if we could identify the person, we might have to accept it as canon. Could end the argument right there. DamianDavis (talk) 10:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter who it is, could be Randy himself, but unless it's in the game, or retcon'ed into it, it's not cannon. BTW, "Unique" is not cannon at all either, it is an organizational tool. Even if aftermarket was cannon, it would not necessarily mean the end of unique scheme. happypal (talk • ) 11:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::BTW, I'll rework the article for added clarity (on monday), and highlight that unique means "Limited loot pool" (and NOT just "red text but not orange"). I'll also add extra info relating to BL2. happypal (talk • ) 11:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Meaning of "Aftermarket" Sorry to bring up an old topic, but after looking up that thread on the wayback archive, I'm pretty sure "Aftermarket" was supposed to refer to guns eligible for NPC prefixes (Sir Hammerlock's Rex, Flynt's Tinderbox, Miss Moxxi's Rubi, Tiny TIna's Teapot, etc.), not guns that use parts manufactured by a different company. I'm pretty sure there are more unique guns that use a barrel from a different manufacturer than uniques that use the same, anyway, Technically, under the current definition, the Greed wouldn't be aftermarket. SparkofLeaves (talk) 21:59, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Doubly late to the party -- that's exactly what they're talking about. They've essentially created another category of "manufacturers" below the established ones, each of which brings their own gimmick and theme. Here is the post in question After market manufacturers! We liked the idea of characters bringing their own personallities and styles to weapons, so we introduced the after market manufacturer idea. Some characters have taken to modifying and reselling gear. Mad Moxxi started the trend with her line of health stealing weapons. Captain Blade provided Cursed weapons and gear. Cpatain Scarlett embraced the pirate theme whole hartedly. Tiny Tina is providing what can best be described as dangerously irresponsible explosives. Then there's... hmmm.... :Nothing in there about barrels or whatever. That stuff all came from this wiki. I assume the logic went something like: the Cobra is an aftermarket gun, the Cobra has a Dahl barrel, thus that is what aftermarket means --- even though that is not how the term is actually used here (the Cobra *is* "aftermarket" because it's a Tiny Tina gun, not because it has a different barrel). Adrian Malacoda (talk) 21:04, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for these references! It's way clearer (and actually less dubious) like this. Muchos (talk) 22:10, December 22, 2019 (UTC)